Known in the art is a catalyst device which uses alumina as a carrier coating material and carries silver oxide (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2801423 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-38145). Such a catalyst device functions to adsorb NOX at the time of a low temperature and to release the adsorbed NOX at the time of a high temperature.